¿Quién es Victor Trevor?
by Birds Ate My Face
Summary: Sherlock ha decidido traer algunos cuadernos de su infancia y adolescencia al Baker Street para volver a examinarlos y John descubre en sus escritos a un amigo del instituto del que nunca había oído hablar.


Bueeeenas. Traigo aquí el regalito atrasado de _Nahilimox_, ya que cumplió el diecisiete, y lo siento, no pude hacértelo antes. Exámenes and shit. Purr. La verdad es que no te conozco, pero tengo historias tuyas guardadas en favoritos que tengo que leer en cuanto deje de estar liada del todo. Me gustó la idea de tu prompt y pensé, ¿por qué no? Espero que cumpla tus expectativas, ya que tampoco lo hice muy humorístico... ¡Y que disfrutes de todos tus demás regalos!

**Disclaimers**: Evidentemente, _Sherlock_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La imagen es de una tal _Marika_, yo solo la modifiqué a mi gusto.

* * *

**¿Quién es Victor Trevor?**

Cuando llegó al piso, lo único que pudo vislumbrar fueron cajas y cajas inundando el salón, tapando la luz de las ventanas tanto que parecía que estuviera atardeciendo cuando en realidad era mediodía. Dejó las llaves en el cuenco de la cómoda con un gesto de desconcierto, escuchando unos susurros de hojas pasándose con frenesí. Alargó el cuello para mirar por encima de las cajas quitándose el abrigo, confuso.

—¿Sherlock? ¿Estás ahí?

Hubo un sonido seco de algo golpeando la mesa. Vislumbró una cabellera emergiendo por encima de una torre de cuadernos y dos ojos escrutadores clavándose en él, alzando las cejas.

—¡Por fin! Llevo llamándote desde hace diez minutos. Vamos, ven aquí y ayúdame con estas cajas. Entre los dos terminaremos antes.

John boqueó con una comisura alzada. El sonido de los tacones nerviosos de la señora Hudson repiquetearon desde la cocina y John se giró para ver la mueca horrorizada de la dulce mujer, empeñeciendo su boca en casi un puchero con las manos entrelazadas a la altura del pecho.

—¡Cielo Santo, Sherlock! ¿También la cocina?—miró con desaprobación el salón de su casa como si la hubieran demolido antes de dedicarle una fugaz sonrisa tierna a John.—Oh, hola, querido. Espero que logres devolverle el sentido común. ¡Qué desorden!

—Señora Hudson, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué es esto?

—No lo sé, cielo. Hace veinte minutos Mycroft ha venido con unos caballeros muy antipáticos a dejar estas... cosas por toda mi casa. ¡Sherlock!

John se sobresaltó cuando unas cajas se cayeron de lo alto del escritorio y desparramaron cuadernos desgastados y libros de textos antiguos por todo el suelo. La señora Hudson ahogó un gritito y alzó las manos por encima de su cabeza clamando paciencia, alterada, lo cual no era frecuente en la paciente y cariñosa anciana.

—¡Me rindo! Haz lo que quieras mientras no me destroces el piso. ¡Y no se te ocurra traer más cajas!

Se giró resoplando con rapidez pero pequeños pasitos, bajando las escaleras mientras murmuraba para ella sola, realmente disgustada. John nunca había visto a la señora Hudson tan enfadada. Volvió a girarse hacia Sherlock, que miraba pensativo con las manos en las caderas a los recientes cuadernos en el suelo, y el doctor se encogió de hombros alzando levemente las manos de forma interrogativa.

—Vale, a ver, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

Sherlock se frotó las manos y se giró sin recoger nada, volviendo a ocultarse tras las cajas del fondo con un suspiro resignado.

—Todo esto, John, son mis cuadernos de investigación desde que tenía cinco años hasta que me fui de la universidad. Mycroft estaba visitando a mi madre y le he pedido que se los traiga de casa.

—Bien, estupendo, pero eso no responde a la pregunta principal. ¿A qué viene todo esto?—volvió a reclamar arrastrando cada palabra, agachándose con una rodilla en el suelo y cogiendo varios cuadernos, curioso. Sherlock dejó a un lado unas maquetas de los aminoácidos y siguió buscando.

—Estuve leyendo en una noticia reciente que un científico hizo un descubrimiento sobre las partículas de los neutrinos en una de sus investigaciones sin saberlo y no se percató de ello hasta que volvió a revisarlo años más tarde, y he pensado que quizá tenga información relevante en mis cuadernos que haya borrado con el paso del tiempo. Y por eso necesito tu ayuda, entre los dos leeremos más rápido.

John rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, metiendo los cuadernos en la caja medio rota con precariedad.

—Estás completamente chiflado, no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Desde cuándo eres científico? ¿Y quién te dice que vayas a encontrar algo útil?

—No seas estúpido, John. Aquí hay años de productivos descubrimientos, sondeos e indagaciones. No echarle una rápida ojeada sería un desperdicio.

—Rápida ojeada...—se repetió el rubio entre dientes, abrumado por la cantidad de escritos que debía haber allí. ¿Pero cuántos cuadernos era capaz de rellenar Sherlock al año? Levantó la cabeza cuando le vio asomarse por un lado, haciendo una floritura con la mano.

—Ya que estás con esa caja comienza tú por ahí. Es de mi primer año en el instituto, está ordenado cronológicamente... Bueno, ya no.

John se aguantó el dedicarle un infantil corte de mangas, fastidiado por aquella estúpida orden. Sin embargo, a quién pretendía engañar, acabaría obedeciendo de todas formas. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz y resopló, cogiendo como pudo el contenido y sentándose en su sillón, apartando otros objetos que no sabía de dónde demonios habían salido. Cogió el primer cuaderno que ponía _Septiembre 1988_ y al leer la primera página compuso una mueca burlona.

—Esto no son investigaciones... son diarios.

—Prefiero llamarlos _cuadernos de bitácora_.—contestó con dignidad Sherlock, pero John no pudo aguantar reírse desde la garganta, socarrón. Apoyó la mejilla en la palma de la mano y siguió leyendo, aburrido. No fue hasta mayo de 1989 cuando algo captó su atención, haciéndole inclinarse en el sillón para leer mejor, frunciendo el ceño.

_**Jueves, 16 de mayo de 1989**_

_»La policía me ha llevado hasta casa y mi padre me ha castigado. Se ha lleva__do mis utensilios de trabajo, hasta el microscopio y las placas de Petri. A ninguno de ellos les ha gustado mi escena en la piscina, dicen que soy un insensible y que no debería dejarme llevar por mis fantasías quijotianas y mis aires de grandeza. Yo no tengo la culpa de que sean unos memos incompetentes, el fallecimiento de Carl Powers no fue un accidente. Lo mataron y se llevaron sus zapatillas como trofeo, o quizá eran la clave del delito. Aún no sé cómo, pero lo averiguaré, estoy seguro._

_**Viernes, 17 de mayo de 1989**_

_»Un chico se me ha acercado poco antes de la hora de biología. No me suena de nada, pero él dijo que era de mi curso, seguramente le habré borrado. Dijo que quería hablar conmigo sobre Carl Powers y su asesinato, que me reuniese con él a las cinco en la puerta trasera de la piscina. Pensé que querría tomarme el pelo, pero dijo _asesinato_. Eso llamó mi atención._

_»Acabo de volver del encuentro con mi compañero de clase. Él también investigó por su cuenta, dijo que había algo que no le encajaba en el caso, cuando yo le dije a los policías que faltaban sus zapatillas encontró la pieza que se le escapaba. Su padre es comisario, por eso supo del caso. Nos colamos en la piscina y comenzamos a buscar entre los dos, estuvimos compartiendo teorías y al final tuvimos que salir corriendo a escondidas porque el guardia de seguridad nos escuchó en los vestuarios. Cuando conseguimos esquivarlo, nos despedimos y me dijo que nos veríamos el lunes en clase._

_Me dijo que se llama Victor Trevor. Me encargaré de no borrar su nombre esta vez._

_**Domingo, 19 de mayo de 1989**_

_»Me aburro. Un pájaro se ha chocado contra mi ventana pero no puedo abrirle para diseccionarlo porque no tengo mi bisturí, hacerlo con las uñas sería algo muy aparatoso. Ha sido un fin de semana horrible._

_No hay nada que hacer sin mis utensilios. Casi tengo ganas de que llegue mañana para ir a clase._

_**Lunes, 20 de mayo de 1989**_

_»Victor y yo nos escapamos la hora de educación física para ir a la biblioteca pública a seguir buscando información sobre Carl Powers. Al final no encontramos nada relevante, así que nos pusimos a hablar de otros casos. Me contó que había descubierto que la __Tragedia de Hillsborough tampoco fue casual, sino una artimaña perfectamente estructurada para acabar con un grupo numeroso de _hooligans _que tenían deudas con una mafia rusa, solo que en los informes no constaba nada porque fue él mismo el que se lo hizo ver a su padre y no querían que la gente supiera que un niño de casi trece años había desentrañado un crimen así mucho antes que la policía._

_Me reí de él. No le creía, ni me lo creo todavía. Por eso me retó y me dijo que fuera a su casa el miércoles, que ese día no estaban sus padres, y me enseñaría los informes policiales. De ese caso y de los que quisiera, que podríamos verlos juntos. Acepté. No tengo nada mejor que hacer en mi casa, así que..._

Detuvo su lectura para parpadear incrédulo y mirar a Sherlock, concentrado en otro diario mientras pasaba las hojas rápidamente. Le daba la impresión de estar leyendo a otra persona, para él Sherlock se había alienado totalmente de ese chiquillo engreído pero curioso con una amistad que nunca había mencionado. Tan familiar pero desconocido al mismo tiempo, pero en eso consistía Sherlock. Siempre había sido un mar de contradicciones.

—Sherlock...—comenzó diciendo un confuso John señalando el papel amarillento con el dedo índice y corazón.—¿Quién es Victor Trevor?

El moreno alzó las cejas pero no desvió la mirada de su tarea, distraído.

—Oh. Un compañero del instituto, pero mejor no te detengas a leer banalidades y busca entradas de provecho. Preferiría terminar antes de que salga el sol.

John se encogió de hombros pero no le hizo caso, consideraba demasiado fascinante esos escritos como para simplemente dejarlos a un lado. Siguió leyendo ese año como si de una absorbente novela se tratara, desde la disimulada estupefacción escéptica de Sherlock cuando estuvieron leyendo los expedientes policiales hasta las quejas del mismo hacia su amigo por su incomprensiva afición por el cine, sobre todo de ciencia ficción. Por lo que John leía, la intolerancia del moreno por ese rasgo de su amigo era prominente, sin embargo le acompañó al cine a ver _Star Trek V_ y _Regreso al futuro II_ y cuando escribió no pudo ocultar su entusiasmo por muchas erratas técnicas y científicas que sacara de dichas películas, dejaba entrever lo muy concentrado que estuvo y sus acaloradas pero emocionadas discusiones sobre ello con Victor. Se saltó las entradas que debería haber leído porque eran en las que trataba deducciones e investigaciones pero no salía Victor y arrancó con cuidado las páginas que más le gustaron para guardarlas, procurando que Sherlock no se diese cuenta de ello.

Sin embargo, cuando empezó con el año 1990 empezó a sentir un pinchazo de rechazo y desazón. La relación de Sherlock y Victor era muy estrecha y casi palpable. Se veían casi todos los días y cuando esto pasaba, estaban juntos desde por la mañana hasta medianoche. Experimentaban, estudiaban, teorizaban, hablaban sobre conspiraciones globales y nacionales y de vez en cuando Victor le obligaba a ver alguna película o leer cómics que luego él decía que se aseguraba de borrarlos de su memoria, pero se delataba a sí mismo cuando hacía alguna referencia entradas posteriores. Eran castigados a menudo en el instituto por llevar demasiado lejos sus inocentes pero irritables experimentos. Una de las veces Sherlock y Victor hicieron sulfato de cobre casero pelando cables, pipeteando ácido sulfúrico y mezclando agua oxigenada, luego lo echaron en la piscina del instituto durante la clase de natación, provocando que se formaran intensos halos azules alrededor de los alumnos que se orinaban encima. En mayo de 1991, la profesora de literatura suspendió a Sherlock porque escribió en el examen que le importaba más bien poco las propiedades de las obras de Shakespeare y entre los dos abrieron un disquete, molieron cerillas, las juntaron con una toallita de algodón, barnizaron la mezcla, volvieron a montarlo y cuando la profesora la introdujo en su ordenador, el disco se calentó, provocando una pequeña explosión dentro de la torre del ordenador. El disco duro se quemó con todas las notas y apuntes de la asignatura. Castigaron a los dos, pero como no tenían pruebas concluyentes de que fueran ellos no pudieron expulsarlos y acabaron repitiendo el examen a todo el curso, saliendo los dos jóvenes y engreídos alumnos victoriosos en su pequeño crimen.

Por lo que podía leer, Victor mantenía la inteligencia ávida de Sherlock pero el carisma y encanto fingido que le faltaban al moreno para poder encubrir sus actos. Además, Victor era un virtuoso del piano, por lo que se complementaban cuando se reunían para tocar juntos. Parecía una amistad tan férrea y especial que le costaba pensar cómo no podía haber trascendido hasta el día de hoy. De pronto se sintió diminuto e insignificante en la vida de Sherlock. Pensaba que le conocía y que había sido un miembro importante de sus relaciones sociales, su único y mejor amigo, un lazo inquebrantable que les unía, pero en realidad no era más que un espectro de lo que podrían haber llegado a ser una vez Victor y él. Apretó los labios y rebuscó en la caja, encontrando un anuario polvoriento del curso de 1992, el último de la secundaria. Lo abrió y empezó a buscar a través de las páginas, buscando la orla de su curso. Finalmente identificó a Sherlock entre un grupo de chicos, todos sonrientes y espléndidos excepto dos, Sherlock y su compañero. Lucían serios, casi aburridos, totalmente erguidos y con las manos en la espalda. Pensó que lo más seguro era que el chico de su lado fuera Victor Trevor. Era ligeramente más alto que Sherlock, igual de pálido, rasgos afilados y el pelo castaño y ondulado engominado hacia atrás. Se levantó de su sillón y se acercó a Sherlock, el cual le miró con una ceja arqueada, interrogativo.

—¿Este de aquí es Victor?

El moreno cogió el libro que le tendía y entrecerró los ojos.

—Ah, sí. Es él.—dijo con una breve risa rota entre dientes.—Recuerdo que quedamos en que saldríamos igual en todas la fotos, pero la del Club de la Ciencia de la Deducción nos estropeó el pleno. Una pena.

—¿El Club de la Ciencia de la Deducción?—preguntó el rubio entre sorprendido y divertido. Sherlock asintió con la cabeza y pasó las páginas del anuario.

—Lo fundamos entre los dos para tener el laboratorio libre en el instituto dos veces a la semana. Sobornamos a algunos alumnos para que firmasen su inclusión pero luego no se presentaban a las reuniones, así nos lo homologaban. Mira, aquí está.

Palmeó una vez la hoja y le pasó el libro de nuevo a John, hundiéndose en su trabajo. John frunció el ceño y observó la página dedicada al susodicho club, en el que había una foto de Sherlock, Victor y tres alumnos más con pinta de perdidos. Los dos fundadores mantenían la misma postura que en la foto de la orla, parecían estar disfrutando de su pequeño chiste privado, con las comisuras levemente levantadas. A la derecha, otra foto de los dos, Victor sosteniendo un corazón de animal con los labios entreabiertos, como si le estuviera explicando algo al fotógrafo. Sherlock le miraba con una sonrisa altanera y confidencial, pocas veces John había disfrutado de verlo en un gesto tan cómodo. Otro pinchazo de celos se extendió a través de él como una sustancia corrosiva, pero no podía enfadarse por una relación que se veía tan unida y singular. Debajo de la foto había firmada la única dedicatoria de todo el anuario.

_Tenías razón, era siete. VT_

—Fue la única vez que me reconoció abiertamente que se había equivocado en algo.—contestó Sherlock a una pregunta que no había formulado sin apartar la mirada de sus escritos. John se sobresaltó, parpadeando varias veces. Vio la sonrisa divertida de Sherlock en sus labios.—Ni siquiera recuerdo cuál era la pregunta, solo que estuvimos peleándonos sobre ello durante semanas. A saber.

John torció una sonrisa, analizando cada detalle de la foto. Suspiró. Por desgracia, su sensación de malestar no desaparecía, lo cual le hacía sentir peor. Por un momento, Victor Trevor le cayó especialmente mal a pesar de no conocerle más que por lo que había leído y Sherlock le estaba contando. Cerró los ojos un segundo y negó levemente con la cabeza con una mueca de desaprobación, reprendiéndose mentalmente por aquellos pensamientos.

—¿Sabes? Una de las pocas veces que Victor y yo tuvimos una conversación más... metáfísica, por decirlo de alguna forma—comenzó diciendo Sherlock, lo cual hizo que John abriese los ojos, curioso. Sherlock seguía sin mirarlo.—, me dijo que si algún día llegaba a sentirme realmente cómodo no sería con un genio como yo, sino con una persona distinta que me complementase, a lo Tango y Cash. Jamás entendí esa referencia, la verdad.—suspiró, cerrando el cuaderno.—Pero tenía toda la razón. Siempre la tenía, en todo.

John no pudo evitar ruborizarse tras aquella sutil declaración, pestañeando y relamiéndose los labios. Cogió aire y cambió el peso de una pierna a otra.

—Y Victor... ¿Sigues teniendo contacto con él? ¿Sabes dónde está ahora?

Sherlock se levantó haciendo mucho estrépito con la silla. John se mordió la mejilla por dentro, por un momento pensó que había tocado un tema delicado y ya estaba pensando su respuesta para disculparse, pero se giró y vio a Sherlock agarrando su querida calavera con una mano y con la otra detrás de la espalda, sonriéndole de la misma forma que hacía con el dibujo de la pared. John abrió mucho los ojos, tragando saliva y palideciendo por momentos.

—¿Ese es...?

—Sobredosis, a los veintitrés años. Tampoco es que nos pillase mucho de sorpresa, ya habíamos hablando antes sobre lo inevitable del asunto.—no había nostalgia ni tristeza en su tono de voz, ni siquiera resignación, parecía tratar el tema con demasiada normalidad. John no sabía si aliviarse o alarmarse por aquello.—Unos días antes de fallecer le pedí que me dejase quedarme con algo suyo y me dijo que por qué no su cráneo. Me pareció algo interesante y me dio permiso para exhumar su cadáver cuando estuviera perfectamente descompuesto con la condición de que fuera discreto y que su familia nunca se enterase de aquello o encontraría la forma docta de regresar su espíritu para vengarse. Doy por supuesto que aún no lo ha conseguido, si no habría vuelto para seguir dándome la tabarra.—Sherlock desvió la mirada de su _amigo_ y la mantuvo en un pálido pero vivo John Watson, frunciendo el ceño y restándole importancia con un movimiento de manos como si espantara moscas.—Oh, vamos, fue un acuerdo amistoso y mediante un proceso metódico. No hay necesidad de poner esa cara.

Sherlock dejó la calavera en su sitio y se frotó las manos, volviendo a sentarse en la silla.

—Y ahora, si no te importa, aún no he llegado al siglo veintiuno de mis investigaciones.

John notó que se le estaba secando la garganta y era porque le estaba mirando boquiabierto. Tragó saliva y selló los labios, negando con la cabeza y bufando. Se alejó de Sherlock y miró por encima de su hombro, comprobando que ya estaba totalmente absorto con lo suyo. Volvió a mirar la foto del corazón. Victor Trevor... Rió entre dientes. Si con un genio excéntrico ya tenían suficiente, no quería imaginarse cómo sería si en Baker Street se reuniesen dos como él. Volvió a comprobar que Sherlock no estaba mirándolo y arrancó el pedazo de página del anuario, llevándose consigo una parte de la dedicatoria.

Al día siguiente, Sherlock se encontró la foto colgando del eterno Victor Trevor, y no pudo contener una sonrisa que bien podría haber sido la réplica de aquel joven Holmes que observaba con adoración a quien había sido su gran compañero y amigo en la adolescencia.


End file.
